


ghoztz

by velvetiscake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, uhhh hi im back 👩🦯
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiscake/pseuds/velvetiscake
Summary: juzt 2 dead guyz :p
Relationships: None !!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"So do you *really* not remember me ?" Schlatt said, "Nope !" Wilbur replied. Schlatt thought to himself, "Hm. Maybe I,, no, I couldn't do that." After finishing his thought he said, "Well, my name is Schlatt. When you didn't y'know.. die we used to be buddies." He said to the taller man, "Oh ! Well hello, Schlatt. I'm Wilbur !" He replied, "I know." He muttered, "Hm ? What was that ?" He asked confused. "Oh ! Uh, it was nothing." He said with a frown forming. "Uh, well my dad said I make very good music! He said I was the best musician in town !!!" He said with pride, "Oh really ? Well, I'll be the judge of that !" Schlatt laughed. "Sure !! Just let me get the things i need !" Wilbur ran off, Schlatt really wanted to hear his music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> music from the one and only Wilbur !

Wilbur came back and grabbed Schlatts arm, "Come on !!" He kinda shouted "Hey!- You don't have to grab me!" Schlatt raised his voice at the taller man, "I'm sorry but you gotta come !" Wilbur dragged the ram hybrid to a place that looked like a... Stage ? There also was an older man in green. "Well ! You are here for the concert aswell ?" The older man said "Yeah." Schlatt replied, "Haha ! Well, I'm Philza, Wilburs dad, but you can call me Phil." Philza introduced himself, "Ah, well, I'm Schlatt." He introduced himself again. "Hey !! I'm ready !!!" Wilbur said excitedly "Well, lets get the show started !" Philza said. Wilbur started playing the blocks to make soft noises come out, "Wow" Schlatt thought, "He really is a good musician." He thought to himself, While Philza put up another sign that said, '*Concert from the greatest musican in town, Wilbur Soot !*' When Wilbur finished, he saw the sign. "Really ? I still am ?" Wilbur said. "Yup !" Philza replied "You guys really are close." Schlatt said to himself "Haha, well, we are father and son!" Philza replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THIS IS JUST A THING IM WRITING IN THE REDVELVETISCAKE DISC AND IM POSTING HERUDJDHD

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't supposed to be shippy !! just 2 ghoztz having fun and being palz yk ??


End file.
